


Suffering Sky

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Onesided Love, Pining, madarame is a jerk, poor oushou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oushou just can’t get over heart break and Madarame isn’t helping matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering Sky

_My head plays it over and over,  
Don’t interrupt me._

He couldn’t help but watch from afar, even though he was invited to get closer, he couldn’t allow himself the luxury. After all, he wasn’t the one the male wanted. Rejected and forced to watch his friend struggle with the feelings the blond tried to show. If only he was given the chance to make a move before the heavyweight made one. If only Shirou thought of him more than just a friend. At the coaxing of his brother, he moved closer, taking a seat on the unoccupied side of the male.

Ignoring the dirty look sent to him, he knew that Madarame didn’t care for him. Not when he held a special place in Shirou’s heart. He knew that the blond couldn’t stand Shirou paying attention to another male other than him. Swallowing hard when he watched Madarame pull Shirou close, whispering words that he hoped that wouldn’t break his friend’s heart. But he couldn’t help the little voice in the back of his head, telling himself he wouldn’t mind if Madarame said something that would break Shirou’s heart. It would give him a chance to pick up the pieces and become the one that his friend wanted.

Dark eyes widened as long fingers trailed down Shirou’s jaw, pulling glasses away. Fingertips rubbing against a bottom lip before turning Shirou’s head away. He could see lips part, hearing the muffled moan as lips were stolen while he watched. Keeping his hands clenched and in his lap, he bit his lip hard enough to bleed before pushing himself up and away. Head down, ignoring the sounds of calling him back. He couldn’t, not with the possessive look Madarame shot up, burned into his memory to be replayed over and over.

_Oh poor sky, don’t cry on me  
Did somebody break your heart again?_


End file.
